Forgotten Memories of an Age Past
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: A stranger has come to Earth in pursuit of his family's future, but finds his past instead.Will Ryoko remember her childhood friend?And how will this play into her and Tenchi's relationship?Only time will tell: past and present!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Tenchi in any sense or form...

Author's Note: This is a new story I've been working on which has distracted me from the Space Pirate Tales to a great degree. Hopefully they don't bring too much conflict to one another. However, I hope all my readers will find just as much enjoyment in this fanfic as they did in SPT! I'll be experimenting with my OC and Ryoko...sorry you Tenchi/Ryoko fans (I admire the couple as well, but I always had the feeling that Ryoko deserved better.) Read on and review so I may improve ^_-

Chapter One

The Forgotten

There was nothing like a nice, delectable round of sake in the wee hours of the morning; Ryoko grinned, hardly was she ever up this early, but surely this refreshment would make it all worthwhile. The sun was barely on the verge of the edge of the world, rising slowly and casting shades of orange and red in the sky. It was different than her many nights spent in space—an abyss of utter darkness. Though there were the occasional beauties; Ryoko had fallen in love with stars at a distance and comets. They were the light in the darkness—existing in a place that contrasted them so deeply. Ryoko sighed, what was it about sake that made her so damn melancholic?

'Hehe I guess it winds me down to the point where I really have no reserves.' Ryoko thought wryly in her head. 'I'd be damned if anyone else could hear what I'm thinking; they'd think I was a fool.'

'Not true my Little Ryoko!' A shrill, childish voice broke her tranquility.

'God damn you Washu! I told you not to tap in unless it was an emergency.' Ryoko blasted at the scientist who made it a point to be a thorn in her side through this link they shared.

'Don't get mad now, I can't help but respond to your more negative thoughts because not only am I the greatest genius in the universe, I am your mother!' Washu chided in triumph.

Ryoko scoffed. 'Mother my ass! Just bug off ok.' She was in no mood for Washu's little mind games, and would rather spend the rest of the morning watching the sun rise…alone.

Washu cut off the link immediately; her stone heart could only take so many explosions at once. The scientist sighed in grievance; she would never be the person she wished she could be. She was extraordinarily adept in creating the most useful gadgets and gizmos in the world, seemingly able to defy the laws of science, but when it came to matters of the heart she was the greatest failure ever. She wanted Ryoko to come back to her, to remember what they had been so long ago, but all these hopes felt to be in vain.

"Ryoko…you've forgotten so much of your past." Washu reminisced to a time that almost seemed unimaginable now. "How can you hope to go on to your future with no clue to who you once were?"

Washu hopped off her lab chair and decided some fresh air would do her a world of good for her. The tiny, pink-haired scientist made her way out of the Masaki household and grinned at the brisk morning air.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" She said to no one particularly while stretching her limbs out.

Within a matter of seconds the sound of a ship throttling towards the Earth's atmosphere could be heard.

"Huh? It can't be!" Washu's mouth opened wide as she saw Mihoshi's and Kiyone's ship heading straight towards the lake. "That fool! Hasn't she crash landed enough times?" Her brows furrowed in frustration; it would be up to her to fix that blonde-ditz's mistake! "No…hold on a second…" Washu caught the sight of another ship. "Whose ship is that?"

Washu drew up her halo-graphic laptop and began an analysis on the ship's identity. It looked vaguely familiar, with its blaring green outer shine; a serious eye sore if you asked her. She pushed the distasteful color from her mind and focused on the more serious problem at hand. Most likely this ship was not a friend to Mihoshi or Kiyone, and would have to be dealt with in a violent manner.

"What the hell?" Ryoko commented as she phased into Washu's peripheral view. "Any clue on who it is?"

"Not yet…but it does seem vaguely familiar. I swear I've seen that ship before." Washu pondered and drew an annoyed glance from the space pirate.

"It's obviously not friendly; I think I'll go greet our new visitor." Ryoko smirked as she floated off towards the ship. "And it was turning out to be quite a beautiful morning…" She sighed as she approached ever closer to the brilliant green ship.

Mihoshi's ship had collided with the lakes surface and threatened to cast a tsunami over the Masaki Shrine. Fortunately, Washu had learned from past instances that putting up a shield would be the wisest thing she ever did while Mihoshi was in existence. She watched Ryoko intently, making sure she was in no immediate danger, and more than curious to figure out who was piloting that hideously painted, yet beautifully engineered spacecraft.

"Hey!" Ryoko yelled at the vessel. "Why don't you come out, I'm sure I'm more than enough to be your welcoming party."

"You, I'm not here for you…" A boy phased into her view.

Strangely enough Ryoko felt a sudden lunge in her heart.

'What the hell!' Ryoko growled at her sudden shift. "I'm all you're gonna get!" Ryoko ignored her inner feelings and charged for the man with a blood curdling yell.

"So be it." The boy drew a blade out of thin air and blocked Ryoko's own energy saber. His eyes widened slightly 'She's powerful…' he thought before he phased away from her ferocious attacks. "You're a strong fighter." He whispered in her ear as he reappeared behind her.

"Argh!" She tensed at the sudden nearness of the stranger. "I don't need to be told that!" She lashed out but cleaved nothing but air.

Tenchi rushed out to the scene, seemingly half-awake as he was still in his pajamas.

"Hey, what's going on?" He looked up at the two battling fighters. "Ryoko?" A knot tightened in his stomach as he realized she might be in some kind of danger.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko eyed the stranger to see if he would attack the boy she held dear to her.

Washu watched the boy who had challenged her daughter—why did he seem so familiar? She could have sworn that she had seen his face somewhere before. If only she could just remember! She looked to the edge of the lake and saw the two galaxy police officers crawl out to the surface.

"Oh god, I thought we were done for that time!" Kiyone gasped as she plopped herself on the grass. She looked sideways to her partner only to find her completely dazed.

"What have you got there, Kiyone?" Washu asked curiously as she examined the black box from a distance.

"This is the Science Academy's property, that pirate up there had stolen it." She sneered as she saw him and Ryoko sparring.

"That is a lie." He spoke with confidence. "That technology belongs to me and my family; I am Aeon Hawke, son to Vincent Hawke. That black box is mine." He said so with a calmness not expected of someone who had been sparring with another space pirate.

"Hawke! Now I remember!" Washu smiled triumphantly with a finger in the air.

"I have no choice but to destroy whoever stands in my way." He looked towards Ryoko regretfully, but quickly changed his glance to one of murderous intents.

"Now, now Aeon, it's not nice to kill your wading pool partner, now is it?" Washu laughed lightly as she realized who had graced their presence.

"What?" He looked down at the crazy, pink-haired woman.

"Oh come on, you didn't forget all about the Hakubi's did you? How could you, if I recall you even had a little crush on my Little Ryoko!" Washu squealed at the last part, squeezing her face with jesting embarrassment.

"What the hell are you talking about Washu!" Ryoko growled at her mother's crazy talk but when she looked at Aeon his eyes had widened in recognition of her mother.

"Professor Hakubi?" He went down to greet the scientist. "You are very…young?"

"Such a flatterer!" She whacked him hard enough to knock him to the floor as she laughed hysterically.

He groaned in pain but quickly recovered and approached her more cautiously. "What are you doing on this planet?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? Last I heard, your father was still working on his harmonics…not the kind of work scientists usually do." Washu turned to a more serious tone. "Is that black box truly yours?"

"Yes, my father finished his work and the Academy stripped him of it immediately once they realized its power." His jaw slightly tightened as he recalled the events that had passed as of late.

"What's going on here?" Ryoko phased into view, still with her energy saber drawn and with Tenchi close behind.

"This is…Ryoko?" Aeon looked at the woman with a slight blush. "You look…very different as well."

"I don't know you…" Ryoko muttered as she stared unwillingly at the boy. He had midnight black hair that slightly spiked forward, his eyes were the color of the silver moon and his clothing blatantly screamed 'I'm a space pirate'. The style was hers but tailored for a male; she smirked at the similarities.

"Ryoko doesn't remember much after being captured by Kagato." Washu said bluntly.

"I see…that's unfortunate; you were quite the partner." The boy smiled and something within Ryoko snapped.

Her face began to turn red and this everyone began to notice. Panic began to fill her bosom as she realized this was not the way she usually reacted to other males besides Tenchi. She turned away and resumed her gaze on the floor; hoping that no one would notice her strange behavior.

"So there's no need to fight right?" Tenchi finally spoke up after the awkward silence.

"I just want my technology back." Aeon sighed as he looked at the hostile galaxy police officer who remained conscious unlike her partner.

"I can't give it back to you." She spoke with the authority she had been trained to have.

"You must give it back to me; if not you'll suffer more than you realize." He said so with absolute certainty and remorse. "Right now, what you hold could very well split the fabric of time, but it is contained. However it will not remain that way for much longer. I needed to return it to my equalizer but in pursuing you my ship sustained some damage…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiyone gasped as she now warily held the object in her hands.

"It's no longer of any use. Though, if Washu is here, no doubt there is a lab somewhere nearby."

"How right you are, clever boy." Washu grinned and nodded. "I'll take care of it for now." She motioned for Kiyone to hand her the black box, and got it without complaint from the officer.

"Thank you Washu, my father and I are truly in your debt…once more." He bowed respectfully to her.

"Now why couldn't my sweet little Ryoko turn out like you?" Washu whined as she looked at her menacing daughter who was currently growling at her. "Now, now Ryoko, you know I'll always love you…even if you do remain as animalistic as you are now."

"Earthling, I presume you are the owner of this house." Aeon made sure to escape the cross fire that was sure to ensue between mother and daughter and addressed Tenchi.

"Something like that, this is actually my grandfather's shrine. I'm Tenchi Masaki, nice to meet you…as long as you don't blow up anything." He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Tenchi, I must ask for your permission to dock my ship here and take shelter here as well. I'm Aeon Hawke…current occupation space pirate." He smirked and watched as the boy nervously shook his hand.

"Ah great another one, I guess it's ok." Tenchi really couldn't refuse.


	2. Chapter 2: Keeping a Heart at Bay

Forgotten Memories of an Age Past

Chapter 2: Keeping a Heart at Bay

Ryoko watched the boy curiously; she supposed technically he wasn't a boy. Since he was her 'childhood' friend, he was as old as her. She scoffed at the notion—she didn't have a childhood as far as she was concerned. Her life started when Kagato had made her into a demon, or so she thought.

"So, Ryoko this is where you've spent your time after Kagato…I hadn't heard about you in a while." Aeon spoke as if she would be obliged to speak to him.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Ryoko muttered as she slurped up some noodles from her bowl.

Sasami had prepared a bounteous feast for the return of the officers and their new friend. Washu had even bothered to join them, as she was curious to Aeon and Ryoko's interaction. Ryoko didn't know how deeply connected she had been with the boy centuries past, but Washu did and so did Aeon. He would be hurt, Washu knew this, but if he could bring her daughter back it was worth any amount of pain.

Aeon felt the slight annoyance that emanated from Ryoko, but understood that she had no remembrance of the time they shared together. He watched her raucous manner—he was absolutely enthralled at her freedom. It was true he had always admired her for being so brazen while he lacked the necessary elements to be so brass. Ayeka watched the female space pirate with disgust—how could she act like this in front of company… good looking company at that!

"Ryoko you could be a little more pleasant to this young man." Ayeka sneered hoping to gain some approval from the good looking boy; true her heart was set on Tenchi but surely there was no harm in having such a good-looking friend. "Mr. Hawke you mustn't let this monster hurt your feelings."

Ryoko shrugged off the princess' comment; after so many years of the princess' taunting, she had learned how to tune out her shrill voice. No one knew how deep those words cut, but then again no one had dared to even look. Aeon's eyes sharpened with discontent as he heard the word 'monster' spill from Ayeka's lips.

"She is not a monster!" He pounded his fist on the table but soon regretted his outburst. Everyone looked at him with slight fear and he sighed in apology. "I'm sorry, I just wish you would refrain from calling her that…words hurt more than you think they do, princess." He looked at Ayeka with a sincerity that touched her heart. She bowed in embarrassment and continued with her meal.

Ryoko was shocked at the event that had just passed in front of her. Had the princess actually listened to another space pirate; obeyed his commands! And had he just stood up for her; something no one had dared to do before—half because they thought Ryoko was made of stone and because Ayeka hardly ever met resistance from the others.

"So Aeon how's your father?" Washu broke the strange tension that was building as Ryoko examined the silent boy.

"He's being held captive until the black box is returned. I've been trying to break him out for the last 5 years…however I am always left empty-handed." He clenched his fist as he saw his poor father in the dark cell, forced to live like a dog.

"Imprisoned! That's ridiculous…your father was always so…mellow, for lack of a better word." Washu spoke with a certain fondness, Ryoko or the rest of the gang found suspicious. "Vincent was a close colleague of mine very long ago; he helped take care of the kids while I was running labs at the Academy…" Washu chuckled at the memories. "I often regretted leaving Little Ryoko in his care…he was just as bad as the kids."

Aeon smiled, thinking back to all the adventures he had with Ryoko and his dad—there had never been a dull moment. Aeon's glance wandered to Ryoko to see how she was taking in the information. Her golden eyes reflected confusion and distrust. He had seen those eyes before, but only once. He had taken her favorite stuffed animal because he couldn't sleep at night. He had been such a wimpy kid, but when Ryoko was with him he felt stronger and safer. He wanted to sleep with anything that was hers; something that would remind him he wasn't alone. She cried for days because she couldn't find 'Kurin', that's what she had named him. He couldn't take her mopey self and eventually ended up giving her back the raggedy lion, stuffed animal. It was then that she looked at him with a sense of betrayal, her eyes squinting, searching for the lie that was sure to crop up. However back then she only needed his explanation and she understood why he had taken 'Kurin'; she decided they would share him. Now he looked at her with a certain detachment, and there was no understanding in her golden depths.

"So you knew Ryoko when she was a little girl?" Mihoshi was enthralled as she looked from Aeon to Ryoko.

"Yes, we grew up together at the Academy."

"That's so romantic…I wish I had a little boy I had grown up with, and then we would fall in love…and then, we would…we would…" Mihoshi blushed as she thought of marriage and beyond.

"Whoa, whoa now, hello everyone I am right here you know?" Ryoko was getting aggravated at the sudden interest everyone was taking in her connection with this stranger. "Look, no offense to you Aeon; I don't remember you and I'm not sure I like that you know more about my childhood than I do, so would you mind not sharing your stories." Ryoko said this in earnest as she implored him to stop.

"I could help you…remember." Aeon gave her the same earnest look. "Unless you don't want to remember, I understand."

Ryoko bit her lower lip and kept her gaze on her noodles. She wasn't sure if she wanted to remember. She was happy with Tenchi…wasn't she? Wait, was she? Ryoko looked at the people surrounding the table: the princess, the galaxy police, the cook, the scientist and Tenchi (grandfather and father were out at the shrine). They were all there, but she felt separate—she had always felt like she was on the outside looking in. She looked at Aeon and suddenly that feeling vanquished—she was in the same bubble as him, but she loved Tenchi. Everything she had done was for Tenchi; she couldn't just turn back now.

"I need time, to think…" She mumbled in defeat—everything was beginning to twist and turn; change was eminent.

"No problem, I'll be docked for a while." Aeon smiled warmly at Ryoko, but returned to his stoic gaze once he faced the rest of the gang.

"Aeon, you said you were a space pirate right?" Tenchi asked which caused Ayeka to simultaneously choke: she hadn't known that fact.

"That's right…" He looked warily at the princess.

"How did you get into that?" Tenchi asked merely to stir conversation, but feeling as if he were treading on metal spikes.

"I chose to steal from the wealthy and corrupt—they oddly enough go hand in hand very often." He spoke with a calming authority.

"Did your father approve?" Washu smirked, knowing fully well that Dr. Hawke was so carefree he probably had.

"Kind of…I was tired of seeing him beg those bastards for funds. I wanted to support him, so I did."

"That's pretty noble, for a space pirate." Ryoko commented, suddenly interested in his motives. "So I suppose that means you've never gotten your hands dirty."

"This job, it entails sacrifices…some I wish I hadn't made." This was a touchy subject—Ryoko always did know which buttons to push when it came to him. "Ah this was delicious, thank you very much Sasami." He smiled to the young girl, who in turned blush. Tenchi began to notice how the girls were seemingly in a trance over this man.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or agitated by the fact, but he knew he'd have to figure it out soon. He gazed at Aeon; he was like Ryoko in so many ways. He was quiet and definitely had some kind of shields up, yet he wasn't as damaged.

"Ryoko?" Aeon spoke up as he looked at her empty bowl. "Would you mind coming with me for a walk?" He asked with the same friendliness he had exhibited earlier.

"A walk? Why the hell would I wanna go on a walk?" She looked menacingly over at the boy, yet inside she was hurting at the words she had let out. "It's getting dark out anyways."

"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark." He jested hoping he would rile her up to go out for a walk. "It was just a suggestion; I'll be out there if you'd like to join." He phased away.

Ryoko looked at the spot where he had just been sitting—the gall he had, asking HER to go with HIM…though it did feel kind of nice being singled out. She felt the others gaze burning through her, and growled lightly.

"I need some fresh air." She said as she phased away, a slight smile on her lips.

Tenchi had caught the smile and a knot pulled in his chest again. What was this? He knew she wasn't in any danger, or not the kind of danger he had always tried to keep her away from. Tenchi breathed in deeply, as he realized what he was feeling. He was jealous.

Ryoko looked around as she phased outside and caught site of the boy at the edge of the lake.

"Do you like it here?" Aeon asked as she approached him.

"Better than most places I've been to." Ryoko said honestly; strangely enough she found that she could easily unwind around Aeon. "I like the seasons."

"I haven't been to a planet like this, these trees are beautiful." He pointed to a cherry blossom. "Are you happy?"

"What are you getting at?" She asked with no sense of hostility but true curiosity.

"If you could remember, it'd help." Aeon said curtly, but regretted it as soon as he viewed her brows knit together.

"What's the point, you'll be gone soon enough. I don't need what Kagato took away." She spoke the words with less strength as she neared the end.

"Kagato took your memories?" Aeon turned to look at the girl he had spent his childhood with.

She nodded and looked into the water.

"I don't mind really, I don't think I could live and know I was innocent once."

"I knew it…" Aeon whispered as he took in her sad features. "I knew it couldn't have been you…"

"Have you lost it, or what?" She was confused by his sudden epiphany.

"I didn't know Kagato had taken your memories, I thought you chose to forget… that you chose to kill and destroy, but that's not so, is it?" Aeon searched her eyes for an answer.

"No, the princess got it right: I'm a monster." She let the pain pour out of her gaze. "Sure Kagato was the start, but I started to do it on my own after a while."

"That doesn't mean you chose it; only that you were trained." Aeon put his hand on her shoulder, unsure if this was wise, but some part of him didn't care. "You ARE a good person, we are not our mistakes, you know." He gave her the smile she had only seen him reserve for her.

"You…you don't know me." Ryoko sighed as she felt the warmth course through his hand. "You only know what I used to be. I might scare you now."

"Oh believe me, you scared me plenty back then." Aeon laughed as she looked at him with eyes of disbelief. "You were my only friend and I was yours: we saw the good and the bad, together."

"This is…strange. You know, I love that boy." She looked back towards the house. "I love Tenchi."

Aeon's jaw clenched as she openly admitted this. He had guessed that something other than the beauty of this planet had kept her here.

"He saved me from Kagato; he fought for me."

Aeon remained silent as he watched her admire a boy who was not in their presence.

"Does he love you?" Aeon had to know.

Ryoko paused, flustered that she could not produce an answer. Sure Tenchi loved her to some degree, but he loved everyone to the very same level.

"Does it matter?" She looked at the boy, offended by his lack of grace. "It only takes one to fall in love."

"True…" Aeon's eyes lit up, they had, had this conversation before—long ago. "But it takes two to be in love."

"He'll come to eventually. How could anyone resist this?" She flaunted her body and suddenly Aeon remembered why Ryoko always was the dominant persona.

Aeon shied away and turned scarlet red. Ryoko noticed this and chuckled, he was just like Tenchi—just as innocent and naïve when it came to girls. She had enjoyed this talk; never before had anyone taken the time to hear her out as he did, but that didn't mean her heart had changed. She loved Tenchi and this boy was just a friend.

"I see you haven't changed much…always were the exhibitionist." He looked down as she continued to flaunt her curves. "Once, you came over and convinced me that true freedom was a life without clothes—we were 4."

"Really?" Ryoko's eyes lit up as she listened intently; seeing that Ryoko wanted to hear more, he went on.

"You said 'Awon (you called me that until you turned 5), let's go over there.' You pointed to a conspicuous corner. I followed in silence as I was prone to do, and then you said 'It's not right to be wearing these things', you started taking off your shoes and socks. 'We don't NEED clothes Awon! We can be free!' You said it with such enthusiasm I half believed you, but I still wasn't going to do it."

"So you didn't join in?" Ryoko asked.

"I didn't say that…you had…other ways of getting me to follow. With a short whomp to the head, you got me hopping out of my clothes and flying about starch naked." Aeon laughed. "My father had a laugh about it, but your mother was a bit mad at him for letting us go on the whole day naked."

Ryoko laughed with no restraint, practically rolling on the floor as she imagined the scene play out. Aeon watched her, adoring the very essence that she presented. Then he remembered he had a couple of recordings with him.

"Actually if you don't mind, I have a video of the whole event, would've saved me from telling the story. I just didn't know if you'd want to see it." He took out his device. "Would you?"

"Yeah, that's something worth watching."

He played the halo-video and Ryoko couldn't tear her gaze away from the images. There she was, a little kid and she even had a friend. She couldn't believe it; this whole time she thought that she never had a normal child hood, yet here was this boy who claimed to be a piece of her shattered past. The video ended and Ryoko smiled up at the boy.

"Thanks for sharing that, I would have never known." She was dangerously close to the boy by now.

"You also had another side to you…a softer side." Aeon reminisced as he took in the features of his child hood friend. "Are you up for another story?" Ryoko nodded eagerly. "We attended grade school together at the academy; both you and I were a good two grades above our age—we were that smart." He smiled fondly. "You were always getting into trouble and dragging me along for the ride—I learned to love it. We were in second grade, and we had a hard time making new friends; after a while we decided it was just going to be the two of us. There was a pit of sand, called the 'shape-shifting sands' and we used to go there a lot. We'd play all kinds of games there…but one day the older kids came to join us." Ryoko was lulled in by his voice once more. "For starters, you always told them off and showed them you were smarter than them, and we were practically teacher's pets, so it's safe to say they didn't like us. It was a group of older boys—humans. One called out 'Hey Aeon, are you so wimpy that you can only play make-believe with a girl! Wait she's not even a girl, she's a monster!' That was the first time I had heard someone call you that." His eyes glazed over with rage, but quickly averted back to their calm hue. "I wasn't very confrontational, but at that moment I couldn't hold back. I charged at the three laughing boys and punched away. I wasn't much of a fighter back then, so needless to say I lost. They left me there a little bruised, and you came to me with a bit of a tear in your eye. You were never one to cry, so I started to worry…maybe I had done the wrong thing. I asked you what was wrong, and you said 'you know, they're right…I'm not normal. Mama said I was created differently.' I took your hand in mine and said 'Ryoko that doesn't mean you're a monster. You're my friend.' You looked at me with soft, golden eyes and you smiled. You told me we'd be friends forever and I agreed. Next time those boys came around, we tagged teamed and won." He smirked as his story came to a conclusion.

Ryoko searched his face and found nothing but earnest. He wasn't lying to her and she could feel his connection with her, but that didn't ease all of the fear that had swelled up within. He had the power to change everything, but would she give in.

"Ryoko, I…"He raised his hand to graze her cheek but she pushed it away.

"We should be getting back by now; the others will start to wonder." She said so with a voice devoid of emotion and phased away.

The boy looked at the house she had returned to. He still loved her; after all he had made a promise long ago that he would always love her. So had she, but she didn't remember…how could she? His heart ached as it called out to the smiling, wild flower of his childhood. She was scarred and broken, but so was he—together they could mend each other's wounds, but…she had found someone else. Tenchi: this was his competition. He looked up to the stars. His father was out there somewhere, waiting for him, waiting to be rescued. He looked back at the house and was beginning to feel the pull in two directions.

"Father…what should I do?" He cried up to the heavens and let his mind roam in the star-filled night.

Author's End Note: Brief ending…honestly didn't know how to end it. So what's the verdict on Aeon? Like him, don't like him? Right well I've been in the PCL for over 6 hours now so I think I should stop writing and head back to my apartment XP! Hahah I don't know why, but college has a way of bending time and breaking it altogether.


	3. Chapter 3: Kurin

Author's Note: Enjoy! And review!

Do not own anything Tenchi…only Aeon Hawke.

Forgotten Memories of an Age Past

Chapter 3: Kurin

Ryoko shifted as she tried to close her eyes and sleep. She knew Aeon had feelings for her—they emanated with a pulse that she could feel. She had never felt anything so sure and real. Sometimes she got the same pulse from Tenchi, but it was fading and non-existent at times; never constant. She groaned as she felt her heart do flips and lurches: why was love so confusing?

The next morning had passed by uneventfully for a change. Aeon had not joined them for breakfast; he had been in the lab with Washu discussing his father's findings. Ryoko ate quietly and Ayeka noticed. She threw out a few jabs here and there, but Ryoko wasn't picking them up. She would just sigh or altogether ignore her assaults. Ayeka frowned, half the fun of the day consisted of her interactions with Ryoko.

"Ryoko are you ok?" Tenchi spoke up as he watched her unusual behavior.

"Never been better." She smiled back at the boy and continued with her meal. She didn't want to alarm Tenchi: that was the last thing she needed.

"You're awfully quiet." Tenchi tried to continue the conversation.

"I guess I'm still a bit sleepy. I think I'll go out for some fresh air." She phased out before he could offer her his company.

Tenchi tried reaching out to stop her, but she was already gone before he could grasp her. Ayeka felt a sorrow inside as she watched his disappointment. Ayeka knew he cared to some level for Ryoko, but she couldn't say he loved her; she couldn't even say he loved herself. Tenchi had shown an equal amount of emotion towards every girl in the household. It would be his own fault if they all disappeared one day because of his lack of commitment.

Ryoko exhaled in relief as she fled to the cherry blossom trees. Their pink petals were always so soft and expelled the most comforting scent to her nose. She picked a branch and rested easily against it—any other day she would have loved Tenchi to be near her. Why change now? She muttered under her breath as she thought of Aeon. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be so damned confused about anything.

"Hey…" She nearly fell out of her branch as she twisted to see Aeon walking right by her. When had he come?

"What are you doing here?" She immediately got defensive, but regretted it as he stood silent. "I mean, I didn't know anyone knew where I was."

"I just came to admire these trees; they looked beautiful last night." He held a petal in his hand.

"Is that so…" she did her best to regain her composure.

"However now that I found you, I thought you might want this back." He took out a raggedy stuffed lion from sub-space. "It's Kurin." He gave him to Ryoko.

She looked at it with curious eyes, but nevertheless she kept her guard up. What was this to her? Just a raggedy old doll that she couldn't even remember. Yet, as she touched it's worn out paws she felt a warmth tingle in her fingers. She blushed slightly as a smile played out.

"It's such an ugly lion." She said hoping not to sound too attached to it.

"He was your favorite. You always said you had hair like him." Aeon chuckled as he remembered how Ryoko would pounce on him and roar when they played. "I suppose you were quite like a lion."

"The roaring and the whole bit?" She jested with him.

"Yup even that." He smiled up at her. "So do you come out here often?" He took the surroundings in; relaxed by the picturesque scenery.

"It gives me time to think." She felt herself opening up again. "Hey, can I ask you something?" She looked at him square in the eye. "Did I…did I really sleep with this?"

"You doubt you did?"

"I don't see why someone as tough as me would need something like this." She put up her tough space pirate front.

"Even the strongest need their comfort." Aeon spoke calmly as he took another petal between his fingers.

"You make a point, I like these trees too." Ryoko decided to open up. "I used to see them change during my time in this cave." She looked towards the dark abyss she had called home for so long.

"You were in a cave?" Aeon looked at her strangely. The Ryoko he had known wasn't fond of dark places, unless she was dared to go in there.

"Not by choice, I was imprisoned."

Aeon's eyes widened with rage and shock. He scanned Ryoko's face, searching for the emotion that would give him answer. He saw how her eyes danced with fear and loss—she had spent a great deal of time alone.

"Who dared to imprison you?" He let the words seethe out through his clenched teeth.

"Don't get so angry…" She looked at him with mild surprise. "It's not like you were in there." She smirked at him but saw that he was just as serious as ever. "You are quite the serious one, aren't you?" She came down from her branch and stood by him.

"I'm actually kind of grateful for being locked up; I wasn't always under my control. Kagato had a way to make me into a ruthless killer." Ryoko looked mournful as she remembered how powerless she was rendered. "Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather, kept me her so I wouldn't be under his control anymore."

"Or he could've killed Kagato…it doesn't seem right that he locked you in there. How long were you in there?" Aeon fumed but kept a calm face.

"A couple of centuries."

"Were you scared?" He asked earnestly

Ryoko laughed at his question. "No…but I was lonely. Until Tenchi came along there was really no one to talk to." She smiled warmly at the memories.

"I see…" She always had a way of bringing him into the conversation. "I'm happy he kept you company."

Ryoko snapped her attention to the boy; he sounded sincere in that comment. She found herself confused by his gratitude towards Tenchi. Wasn't he a bit jealous that someone had saved her from loneliness other than himself. She gave him a long, hard look, soaking up everything that he portrayed. He stood aloof and almost detached from what she was expecting. He had become part of the tranquility that she had always sought for in these patches of wilderness, and was free of the chaos that always seemed to follow her around. His metallic, silver eyes soon linked with her golden ones and she refused to let go of his gaze. She had trapped him within and something urged her to keep him there.

"I missed you…you know, when Kagato took off with you and your mother—my father was devastated, as was I." Aeon spoke gently, hoping not to bring up to much of the pain from the past.

Ryoko's brow raised as she registered his comment. She really wished she could stop doubting his ever intention, but she felt the need to keep at bay.

"Maybe it's not a bad thing that I don't have memories." She said as she grew uneasy at the sorrow in his eyes.

"I wouldn't trade these memories for anything; for a while they were all I had left of you. If you had them now…you'd understand." A fire roared within him as he recalled his childhood.

Ryoko continued to pick at his wound, consciously or not, she was salting it. If only she could recall everything he had been to her and everything she had been to him. His eyes scanned her face for any sense of remembrance, but it stood devoid of any such thing—all that stood clear was curiosity. He chuckled lightly which drew an annoyed glance from her

'What's he laughing at?' She thought and couldn't help but think it was at her.

"I'm sorry Ryoko, it's just…I wish I could've saved you back then." He looked up to the sky. "Then you would have never forgotten me." He smiled up at her and turned away to walk. "Just keep Kurin, I'm sure he'll do you some good." He raised his hand in farewell and began to walk away.

Ryoko watched as he slipped into the forest, seemingly fading from the existence she knew and felt her heart try and follow—but she knew she'd stay where she was, heart or not. She was too afraid to remember; what if it changed everything she was? Or would it be like the time she integrated with Zero? Her head hurt and so she decided to forget about it and simply enjoy her surroundings—unfortunately all she could think about was Aeon.

Aeon treaded over the scattered branches littered about the earth, listening intently on the crunch that emitted as his foot lifted from the ground. What had he been thinking? He clenched his fist and winced as the cracks became louder as his feet fell harder. He had gotten his hopes up too high, knowing full well that giving her Kurin was a longshot. He had discussed with Washu the specifics of his father's newfound technology and seemed to impress her at some point. His father had found a way to mimic the Jurians' energy and in turn their materialization of matter at any given moment. He hadn't intentionally been aiming for that—in truth he was merely searching for a way for plants energy to become a more vital part of life and modern science. His dad always was a tree-hugger. Washu had promised him that she'd help with the freeing of his father, but first he would have to do her a favor: help Ryoko remember her days before Kagato.

He laughed aloud as he continued his way in no particular direction; there was little chance would ever want to go back now that she had Tenchi. His face turned into a grimace as soon as he realized how painfully those thoughts stung. Unwillingly, his thoughts trailed over to Ryoko.

Back at the cave entrance, Ryoko was having an inner monologue of her own. She groaned as she felt more and more compelled to go and talk to Washu. She tried, in vain, to keep her thoughts from leaking through the link.

'So what's got you all riled up?' Washu's voice resonated in her head.

'Why does he care so much?' She shot out at her mother: half in anger, half in confusion, and completely full of curiosity.

'Why don't you ask him?' Washu shot back.

'What's real for him is not real for me. I don't know that little girl he used to play with; I NEVER knew her.'

'Ah my Little Ryoko and that's where you are wrong… you're still very much like her; you just won't let yourself admit it.'

Ryoko shifted uncomfortably on her perch but kept her eyes to the blue sky.

'Do your feelings for Tenchi confuse you?'

'What's that have to do with anything?' She grumpily responded.

'Everything.'

'I just…I've never felt like this—wanted.'

Washu's eyes moistened as a strange pang passed through her. She had long known she had failed as a mother to her daughter; she had also known the pain that her daughter lived through night after night. She could feel Ryoko's tumultuous heart aches as Tenchi carelessly trampled all over her emotions, seeing them as childish or absurd. Ryoko was playful, but in that she was also sincere.

'I have some videos of you and Aeon if you want to come have a look.' She spoke and waited eagerly for her daughter's response.

'You won't try anything weird on me?' Ryoko had learned to be cautious of walking into Washu's lab.

'I promise.'

'If you do Washu…I'll blow up your lab, that's a promise.' Ryoko smirked and phased her way to Washu's lab.

She began to feel a change in her heart; a change in her desire. For the longest time, only Tenchi had occupied her mind, but now there was another option: Aeon. She had to admit, staying cooped up on Earth was beginning to tire her out; she longed for the adventures she used to have in outer space. The thrill of passing by stars and out-flying the galaxy police had eluded her here on Earth. She had never noticed but she had diminished herself to a stagnant object—someone to be watched and touched. She had become an object at rest, unable to move forward unless acted upon another force—was that who Aeon was: the force?

Author's Note: Well I'm glad I got a chapter done for at least one of my fanfics. Sorry about not updating The Space Pirate Tales ;p I promise I'm working on the 9th chapter! However I seem fascinated by this possibility of Ryoko having another lover ^_^. Alright well I have to go study for a Chem Exam…ugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Hakubi Women

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tenchi in any sense or form.

Author's note: To my dear readers, I am truly sorry about my absence…finals week is by far the most inhumane week of the year. I am trying to fit in more story writing as I'm finishing up my essays for my finals, so fear not I am making progress. This is on the short side, but it's better than nothing. SPT will be on hold for a while…sorry about that ;p.

Chapter 4

Hakubi Women

Ryoko phased into Washu's lab and kept her guard up, just in case Washu had other plans for her. Washu waved for her to walk towards her super computer, trying her best not to seem suspicious or threatening. Ryoko looked curiously at the images that were depicted on the screen—it was her as a child, and Aeon.

"You ready?" Washu asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Her voice was uneasy as she took in Washu's words: what was she supposed to be 'ready' for? It's not like these videos were going to cause her heart to sway in any certain direction.

"Alright let's get this show started then." Washu typed in the commencement code: these videos had been kept in high security; for fear that they'd be erased by some malicious attacker or the even greater evilness of Mihoshi's clumsiness.

Ryoko watched as an older form of Washu appeared on the screen.

"Look here Little Ryoko; I made this camera so it can follow you and Aeon…" The screen Washu sighed "maybe you two won't get into too much trouble if I'm able to keep an eye on you in some form."

"Like a movie!" The girl exclaimed ecstatically and began to tamper with the device; all that could be seen was Ryoko's tiny hands on the screen.

"Hey!" Washu released the camera from her daughter's curious grip. "You can take apart something else." Washu grinned. "You're just like your mama." Her hand gently ruffled Ryoko's wild cyan-hair.

Ryoko watched incredulously at the interaction her younger self was having with Washu and vice versa. Could there have been a time when she really was her mother's daughter? She glanced at Washu but quickly glanced away as she realized Washu was watching her.

The scene continued until a knock at the door was heard. Little Ryoko jumped in glee and ran towards the door while her mother went to go greet her guests. The camera focused on the door and as it opened a man and boy stood at the entrance. Ryoko focused on the man, noting his dark black hair tied back into a long ponytail, his well-chiseled jaw and his silver eyes…he had given many of his traits to his son.

"Well if it isn't the babysitter who completely fails at his job." Washu jokingly muttered "I'm surprised you're actually in time to pick up Ryoko."

"Hey now I'm not so incompetent! I'm just fashionably late at times, but don't worry Washu I'll make up for it."

Before the camera had a chance to zoom away towards the children, it caught Washu being pulled into an embrace by the grinning father and a blush across Washu's face.

"Vincent!" was the late thing that could be heard before the camera went to the children who had run back to Ryoko's room.

Ryoko smirked as she looked at Washu who had still blushed as the seen played out. So she had something with Dr. Hawke after all. Her mind wandered a bit too far and leaked through her link to Washu, which elicited a furrowing of brows from the mad scientist and another set of blushes. Washu paused the video.

"We can go on imagining the things between me and Dr. Hawke or we can watch the video."

"Someone's a little touchy on this subject, don't ya think?" Ryoko chuckled but returned her attention to the screen.

Washu resumed the video and sighed as her own thoughts went back to the years in which she had been happiest.

Ryoko watched as she practically dragged Aeon to her room; he didn't seem to mind, almost as if he were used to it.

"What's that?" Aeon pointed to the camera, watching it with his shimmering, silver eyes.

"My mama made it, it's so we can make movies!" Ryoko turned her warm, golden eyes to it and smiled wide. She suddenly smirked and looked maliciously at her play partner. "Let's make one now Awon."

He was not watching her warily, unsure of what she had in mind, but he knew it was most likely not to his preference.

"Ok, what kind?" He agreed, knowing to deny her would be futile.

"Let's be space pirates, I'm the beautiful space pirate and you're my sidekick; together we're going to go on adventures." She jumped up on her bed and grabbed a play laser sword: similar to the one she would soon simulate with her own energy. "Catch!" She threw one at Aeon.

He took the play sword and turned it on. "Now what?" He was unenthused.

"Awon! Help me!" Ryoko suddenly exclaimed as she grabbed Kurin and made it seem like it was chasing her. "The Galaxy police are catching up." She had jumped into the scene.

Aeon looked at the lion with a cold face and pointed his sword at it while Ryoko stood by him. "Surrender now and I won't hurt you." He spoke calmly.

"What? That's not how you do." She shoved him out of the way and took his position. "You'll never catch us you simple-minded fool." She chuckled in her little voice and swung her sword at the lion.

Ryoko laughed out loud as she witnessed her past come to life in vibrant colors. She was just as assertive as she was now, and just as violent. She looked to Washu who was also chuckling at her daughter's manner. Ryoko looked to see that Aeon was looking at Ryoko with admiration, and suddenly her heart began to feel funny again—her laughter subsided with the realization that this was what she was supposed to be ready for.

"I think that's enough for today." Ryoko said quickly as she placed a hand over her heart, making sure it wouldn't suddenly jump out. "Washu?"

"What is it Ryoko?" She looked at her earnestly.

"How long was our life like that?"

Washu's eyes softened as she replied, "We weren't forced to leave until you turned 6; before that the Hakubi family and the Hawke family were practically one…almost."

"You loved ?" Ryoko was truly curious on this subject—she had never known Washu to have had any relationships of serious matter.

"I did…once upon a century, but that was a long time ago." She held herself, feeling as if she was suddenly going to disappear. "He was a single parent like me, and he loved you just as much as I do."

Ryoko felt foreign warmth spread throughout her body.

"He helped me raise you…in fact I think you got most of your craziness from him. I'm pretty sure he told you stories about space pirates and talking trees…he had quite an imagination." Washu chuckled in reminiscence—Ryoko noted the glimmer of sorrow in her eyes.

"Why did you never contact him again?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow.

"I…I wanted to fix things with you first." Washu wasn't sure she should tread these waters, afraid that she would make Ryoko feel like it was her fault. "I want you to know you have a place in my heart before anyone else."

Ryoko took a step back as Washu tried to close the distance between them. A part of Ryoko felt that same warmth—a feeling she had realized was that of being loved, but she also felt an electrifying sensation she had dubbed fear and sorrow, mixed in a scary combination.

"Washu…I…" Ryoko was at a loss of words—by now they were trivial to the way she was feeling.

What could she do when she felt the want to jump into her mother's arms and run away from her gaze forever? She stood still as Washu continued to move forward.

"Ryoko, I know you can't remember those years, but I want you to know that I will always love you— I always have, and I also know that I have failed in making you feel this way." She reverted to her elder form and wrapped her arms around a stiff Ryoko. She pulled her closer to her bosom and held her lovingly, feeling Ryoko's beating heart against her own. Ryoko didn't wrap her arms around Washu, but she hadn't ran away either. She felt Ryoko relax and give in to the embrace, emitting a sigh full of potent emotion—acceptance, relief, and love were all breathed out in one, long awaited puff of air.

"This isn't easy…" Ryoko spoke as she remained nestled close to her mother's pink hair.

"No, it isn't, but we're Hakubi women—anything's possible for us." She drew back from the embrace and placed her hand on Ryoko's cheek. "You are my daughter" Her face slacked with sadness, "yet I know you may never forgive me for all that I've put you through; all that I've taken from you. You are in the right to hate me forever…just let me give you back what I know is yours."

"Mom…" Ryoko played with the word as she looked Washu straight in the eye, surprised that one word could spark life in them. "I might never forgive you, you're right…" Ryoko smirked as she witnessed her mother's downcast features, "but we're Hakubi women—anything's possible for us."


	5. Chapter 5: Silver and Gold

Chapter 5: Silver and Gold

Aeon lay on the grass and looked up at the blue sky littered with wispy clouds. Being on Earth was somewhat of a vacation for him, but his heart couldn't fully beat at peace until he knew his father could also enjoy basking in the rays of sun. His encounters with Ryoko had been strange as she had kept avoiding him when he got close. She didn't look angry or annoyed, but scared…or intimidated.

'When did the roles change?' Aeon chuckled at his inner thoughts 'I used to be the one intimidated by her.'

As he continued to think about the women who constantly perplexed him, a greeting broke his train of thought.

"Hey Aeon, good morning." Tenchi had returned from working the fields.

"Hey Tenchi, how're the fields, remember I'd be willing to work if you needed me to."

Tenchi raised his hands in objection "No I couldn't have a guest working, but uh…I was wondering if I could ask you something." Tenchi lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling inferior to the male space pirate.

Aeon quirked his brow "Sure, what's bothering you?"

"Well I wouldn't say it's bothering me, but… do you love Ryoko?" He blurted out the words in a rush of embarrassment.

"Yes." Aeon gave him the simplest answer, unsure if this is something he wanted to share with Tenchi. "I always have."

"I see…" Tenchi took a seat beside Aeon on the grass.

"Do you love her? I know she loves you, but I can't really tell with you." Aeon looked him straight in the eye, looking for the spark of affirmation that should have existed if he did love Ryoko.

Tenchi turned several shades of red before he untied his tongue. "I…I don't know…all the girls are special to me."

"Only she is special to me; she is all the worlds I've ever wanted to know mixed in one woman; she is the mind teeming with brilliance that I wish mine to become one with; she is my other half." Aeon said this with ease and with absolutely no signs of aggression—he wasn't saying this to intimidate Tenchi, but to allow him to understand what love should feel like.

"I've never thought about it like that; I know Ryoko's special and I do feel for her…I love her, too. I like the adventures she brings by; not all the times of course, sometimes she's a real hassle, but I end up enjoying myself. It scares me how aggressive she is…sexually that is."

Aeon's brows furrowed in anger at Tenchi's last comment, but clenched his fist in order to remain under control. He had not had the chance to know Ryoko as she matured, and to hear of her sexuality usurped him. He wasn't sure if Tenchi was telling him these things to aid him or hurt him.

"You say you always end up enjoying yourself, but does she?" Aeon threw back at him.

"Not completely of course; I can't give in to everything she wants." He was starting to get defensive.

"She may not be asking the right way for what she wants, but she deserves everything that has not been granted to her. She may approach you in a sexual way; however that does not mean she just wants sex—it just means she's learned that sex is equivalent to love and she knows no other way to express herself. I heard she's also almost died for you…that may be the other way she expresses her love for you." Aeon stood up and brushed the grass off his clothes. "You should get to know someone before you say you love them." He looked down at the boy who had become his rival. "I will not stand idly by while everyone misunderstands her; do not be surprised if she chooses to be with me."

"She won't." Tenchi also stood up and looked Aeon in the eye. "I won't let that happen." Their eyes linked with intense fury.

"It's not always up to you." Aeon smirked and phased away.

As soon as Aeon left, Ryoko had appeared outside and spotted Tenchi.

"Hey Tenchi, have you seen Aeon?" She asked curiously and then noticed his scowl. "What's got you all riled up?"

"It's nothing; I haven't seen Aeon all day." He muttered and picked up his baskets of carrots. "What do you need Aeon for?" He asked before he walked away.

"I want to learn some more about my past."

Tenchi sighed "I guess that's understandable, make sure to come back for dinner, I'll be waiting." He smiled at her and waved goodbye.

Ryoko blushed at his unprovoked flirtation and was a bit taken aback. That was definitely not within Tenchi's normal attributes—perhaps he hit his head with the plow…or something. Ryoko shrugged and continued to look for Aeon. She remembered his comment on the Cherry Blossoms and figured that would be a good place to find the foreigner.

"Where the hell is this guy?" She muttered as she weaved in and out of the trees.

"Gotcha!" two arms encircled Ryoko from behind and pulled her into a bear hug that was much like a hold.

Ryoko quickly reacted and aimed to throw her attacker off her back, but found it to be more of a struggle than she thought it should be. Eventually with a few rib jabs and head butts she was able to get the arms off. She entered in a sparring contest soon after that and realized that it was Aeon who had provoked her. She smirked and decided this boy needed to learn his lesson.

"I think you ought to remember how I kicked your butt." Ryoko commented as she took a hold of his arm and forced him to the ground. She had him in a lock and he looked to be defeated.

"Fine, you win this time." Aeon winced as she pulled at his arm. "I thought I could surprise you."

"So much for that." She spoke softly and joined him in his defeated state on the grass sprinkled with Cherry Blossom petals. "Anyways, Washu showed me some home videos she has of us."

Aeon smiled and gave her his full attention; he had hoped her curiosity would be sparked. "Which ones did you see? Washu said I couldn't watch all of them in one sitting." He shrugged and smirked as Ryoko chuckled.

"I imagine that would cause starvation, but it was the first video of course—the one where we're space pirates."

"You mean when _you_ were a space pirate; I was too meek, but I definitely got a few pointers from that lesson…ended up helping me out in my current profession." He winked.

"I was a natural" Ryoko grinned and play punched Aeon on the arm; she had begun to feel more comfortable in his presence. Suddenly she felt like she could breathe again. "So…Washu has a thing for your dad, huh?"

"You caught that, did you? Yeah…she's the only woman he'll ever love." Aeon sighed as he recalled his father. "You also had a deep connection with my father—you should have been his daughter. You two were so alike…got to my nerves sometimes." Aeon looked at Ryoko's curious gaze: her golden eyes were his gravity.

"Really? Mind telling me a bit more?" Ryoko sat up and crossed her legs, preparing herself for the stories of her past.

"Sure, it's what I'm here for. Well where do I start?" Aeon searched back for the words he needed to say. "My father wasn't the most responsible person in the world, he'd forget to pick us up from school and we always got in trouble whenever he was taking care of us. Your mother would get so angry…I was even scared—you should have seen how her pink mane spiked up!" Ryoko chuckled, finding Aeon's gestures strange, seeing as he was always so serious. "I remember this one time you came over and somehow got into my boxer's drawer. You can imagine how embarrassed I was, but you were in no way bashful. You took a pair and placed it on your head. I chased you so I could take it away from you, but you had learned to fly before I did. My father caught you and instead of punishing you he joined you! He took a pair of his own and wore it on his head—Washu came to pick you up with a very strange expression on her face. I think she had gotten used to my father by then." Aeon laughed out loud as he pictured the whole scene. "Washu's probably got it recorded."

"He sounds like my type of guy" Ryoko sat there imagining the life she used to have. "I still can't believe half of the things you tell me."

"I know…it's hard." Aeon picked up a blossom petal. "Hey, Ryoko…do you mind sharing a bit?"

"Depends" She started to put up her walls again.

"I just want to know how your life's passed by."

"You already know I was Kagato's prisoner for a good portion of the time, locked in a cave, freed by Tenchi, captured by Kagato again, saved by Tenchi…and now I'm just here with Tenchi."

Aeon examined her features and noticed how flustered she had become. She had mentioned Tenchi so many times, that it was no wonder Tenchi had such confidence in her not leaving him. However, Aeon also began to wonder if she merely felt indebted to Tenchi rather than in love.

"You're here in love with Tenchi." Aeon corrected her.

Ryoko couldn't formulate a sincere yes and choked on her own words. She looked away from Aeon quickly—she couldn't stand his eyes on her.

"It's ok Ryoko. Just because you love Tenchi doesn't mean I will stop loving you." Aeon smiled at the blush he caused Ryoko to have.

"I'm not worried about your love, I don't care—"Ryoko would have continued but her own words were beginning to cut her. "I'm just confused." She finally admitted.

"I have an idea, how about you let me take you out on a date?"

"A date?" Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Yeah, it'll be payback for all the dates you took me out on." Aeon knew she would have no memory of such things but did know that it would make her blush again.

"What? How could I have ever taken you on a date?" She spat out in defense.

"I'll tell you if you go on a date with me." Aeon bargained with her.

"Fine…only because I want to know." She smiled and felt the same warmth on the inside "so where are we going?"

"Come with me." He stood up and offered her his hand.

She looked at his hand—he had taken off his glove in order to receive her hand. She placed her hand in his and felt a tingling sensation gently lay across her palm. Ryoko began to fret as she realized how long she had left her hand in his and quickly drew it away as she coughed away her embarrassment. Aeon grinned and spoke "Let's meet in Washu's Lab."

They both phased away and ended up in the lab where the miniature scientist was surrounded by various screens.

"What are you two up to?" Washu turned around unable to contain her happiness at seeing Aeon with her daughter again.

"We're going on a date…I need some human clothes; I was wondering if you could provide some. Also I may need that vehicle I was enquiring after earlier."

"A date!" Washu yipped in glee as she jumped down from her floating cushion and went straight to Ryoko. "Oh my Little Ryoko is growing up; who would've thought that was possible!"

Ryoko growled as Washu clung to her and quickly wiggled out of the uncomfortable hug. "I'm just going out for a bit, don't get too excited." She muttered, denying any romantic intentions.

"Here you go Aeon, change into these." Washu reached into sub space and handed Aeon his clothes. "These should give you the look Ryoko finds most attractive.

"Washu!" Ryoko bopped her on the head in annoyance.

"Ouch, but it's true my little Ryoko, you like the bad boy complex. Look at Aeon now." Washu grinned as they witnessed her masterpiece.

Aeon squirmed uncomfortably as the two women looked him up and down. He had changed to a plain white tee that clung to his form a bit too much for his comfort. Over his shirt, Washu had graced him with a classic leather jacket, and his jeans were also very relaxed.

"These are strange earthling clothes." Aeon commented hoping to break the silence that had ensued.

"Not bad." Ryoko agreed and phased into the clothes she would wear to match his.

Aeon had to stop himself from gawking at her choice of wear. She had changed into a lustful shade of red halter top, and matched his own leather jacket with her own mid-crop version. Her black leather pants were tight as to define every curve on her body and the accessories only further gave her a rebellious look.

"Uh…same to you." Aeon stumbled on his words, not quite versed in the flirtation department.

Ryoko laughed, finding comfort in the fact that he was just as innocent and naïve as Tenchi if not more so.

"Alright it's ready, here you go." Washu had seemingly left the two and come back with a glorious machine by her side.

"What's that?" Ryoko looked at the device.

"I saw it in a magazine…earthlings call it a Ducati. I asked Washu if I could have one to travel with since it's the only thing I am familiar with when it comes to controls."

Ryoko smirked and took hold of the bike. "I'm driving." She said calmly as she handed Aeon the passenger's helmet.

"What?" Aeon frowned and looked disappointed. "Do you even know how to ride it?"

"Sure I do; no arguing, if you want me to go on this date with you." She winked at him and he gulped—she had returned to the same girl he had always known.

"Alright let's go then." He took his seat behind her, muttering all the while at her bossiness.

Ryoko phased them from their current location and relocated them by a road. She revved the engine and smirked as she felt Aeon clutch at her side with his legs and arms; she was satisfied that she was the one driving rather than the one doing the clutching.

"So where are we going?" She asked before she set off.

"Do you have a favorite restaurant?"

"Your treat?"

"Of course."

"Well then…just hold on and I'll get us there." She took off without notice and grinned ever wider as Aeon held on tighter out of surprise.

She drove to a little bar she had come upon quite by accident one evening when she was sent out to do some grocery shopping. If it hadn't been there, she would have probably made it successfully to the groceries store and back to the Masaki Shrine with food. However that hadn't been the case and she was scolded quite thoroughly, however she didn't regret it one bit. The bar was simple and clean, dimly lit, kind of quiet and relaxing—by far different from any other bar she had ever been resident of. She took off her helmet as she got off the motorcycle and looked at Aeon—what kind of face would he be making?

"Just what I need," Aeon smiled back at the surprised space pirate. "What, you thought I didn't drink" He quirked his eyebrow at her expression.

"You don't seem like the type." Ryoko admitted as they walked in.

"I don't over indulge or go over my limits, but I do enjoy myself." Aeon pulled out her chair for her and invited her to sit. "Anyways, I bet everyone will wonder where you are tonight?"

Just then Tenchi's strange flirtation popped into Ryoko's head—Tenchi had said he would be waiting! An urge to get up and leave filled her nerves: like a slave who knows its master is sure to be disappointed, she felt disobedient. She stopped and looked at Aeon and her fears subsided. No one ever knew she was gone.

"I doubt it." Ryoko scoffed as she thought of her strange family.

"Why not?"

"I'm always popping in and out; it's easy to forget I'm not there." Ryoko ordered her bottles of sake and steak.

"It wasn't easy for me." The sorrow in his eyes betrayed the smile he wore as he ordered the exact same thing.

Ryoko could read the sadness in his eyes but part of her was afraid to go into depth on the subject of her and him. She noticed he had ordered just as much sake and chuckled at his endeavor.

"You think you can handle as much sake as I can?" Ryoko teased him.

"Better than you can." He calmly smiled and took his first drink. "I wouldn't worry about me."

Ryoko closed her eyes and smiled, this was almost as relaxing as watching the sun rise with her bottle of sake.

"So deal's a deal, when did I ever take you on a date?" Ryoko cut straight to the point.

"We were about 6, and you had a knack for sneaking out of your house. Washu had even put up quite of few mechanisms to keep you in, but you somehow always got out untraced. You would come to my window and phase through it" Aeon's eyes lit up with excitement. "I had just learned how to phase but I still couldn't fly like you."

Ryoko listened intently to his words when something strangely clicked: how could Aeon do the same things she could. She watched him as he continued to drink sake and knew it wasn't having any effect on him—he was just like her.

"You'd come in and say 'let's go on a date Aeon'; before I was even half awake you would grab my arm and phase me through my walls. You liked going to this bridge that was over the Zen River. It really was a beautiful place—the only place with the fireflies you so admired. We'd catch a few and then rest from exhaustion. We were so small, but…" He stopped and examined her features.

She was beautiful—scratch that she was his very own goddess. He wanted to tell her of the promise they had made, the words they had spoken and the feelings they had embodied, but it didn't seem right. She still didn't know who she loved and telling her this now wouldn't help her.

"Aeon?" Ryoko snapped the boy back to reality.

"But, we were happy." He finished knowing he couldn't say the words he wished he could.

"Sounds like you were my best friend." Ryoko smiled as she took another swig. "Why are you just like me?" Her eyes narrowed with wary and distrust.

Aeon was surprised that she didn't know; surely Washu would have told her by now.

"Ryoko, I was born just like you…except that it was my mother's ovum, if you could really call her my mother." Aeon was pleased to see Ryoko wasn't glaring at him after his explanation.

"So you're not human either; you're a demon just like me." The alcohol was beginning to set in.

"No, we're as human as anyone can be. As far as I know, being human doesn't mean being simple—we're just complex. Plus…you're too beautiful to be a demon." He grinned as her face betrayed her anger and portrayed surprise and satisfaction. "Come on let's go." He gave her his hand which she gracefully accepted. "This time I'm driving." She nodded and was curious as to where he would take her.

He drove to a body of water and parked the bike by the edge.

"Look there's a boat!" Aeon jumped off the bike and ran towards the small sail boat.

"Yeah, it's not yours though."

"Never stopped us before" He quickly got off the locks and set it into the water. He motioned Ryoko to come and join him.

"Usually I'm the one whose getting into trouble."

"I learned from the best." Aeon winked as he began to row to the center of the lake. "Looks like there's fireflies here as well." He wrinkled his nose as a bug landed on him.

Ryoko laughed out loud as Aeon sneezed due to the intruder's tampering. She let her hand skim slightly against the water and let the little golden lights draw near. She hadn't been on a date in such a long time. Aeon watched her as she calmly took in her surroundings.

"Ryoko, I know you love Tenchi" Aeon started which drew Ryoko's gaze on him. "And I understand that he's done so much for you, but I won't leave until you tell me to." He smiled and looked up at the moon. "Until then I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me."

"It might not be so bad…putting up with you. I've never had a drinking partner." Ryoko stayed level with his eyes which were illuminated to another level by the moon's shine. "My heart…"Ryoko sat down in confusion "is beating fast." Her thoughts went back to Tenchi, would it beat for him too? "Aeon…I can't, not yet." He had drawn her face towards his, hoping to kiss her lips. "I want it to mean something…" She blushed.

"I can wait" Aeon let his hand rest on her face and gently pulled her into an embrace. "I want it to mean something too." And so the two space pirates remained in each other's embrace: a mix of silver and gold.


	6. Ch6:Capturing a Space Pirate's Heart

Forgotten Memories of an Age Past

Chapter 6: Capturing a Space Pirate's Heart

Aeon reeled that night countless times through his star enchanted mind—he hadn't thought she would let him embrace her as he had done. Nothing else had happened of course, but that hug was more to him than anyone could fathom. He let out a big gasp of air and smiled stupidly up at the sky. It was morning already, and he couldn't wait to see Ryoko. Unfortunately she wasn't the first one that had graced Aeon's gaze: Tenchi seemed to be approaching him from the nearby distance.

"Hey Tenchi, need a hand?" Aeon got up, not knowing why else he would approach him, unless he wanted to discuss Ryoko again.

"Where did you take her?" Tenchi asked half annoyed, half angry.

"Out on a date, she's allowed to go out, right?" Aeon let the sarcasm drip from his lips. "Don't worry I did get Washu's permission, as well as Ryoko's before I took her out."

"I…Sasame cooked her favorite dish." Tenchi was at a loss for words, unsure of why he felt threatened by Aeon's presence.

"I'm sorry I hadn't known—I thought it'd be nice to take her out since she wanted to talk some more."

"You can't keep using the knowledge about her past to keep her hooked on you; it's not right." Tenchi clenched his fist in a self-righteous manner.

Aeon sighed and shrugged. "Look Tenchi, I'm not using that in my favor; it's her right to know the life she once had. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she likes being with me because I acknowledge her? You know…she honestly believes that it wouldn't make a difference if she disappeared or not because no one takes the time to actually be with her."

"That's not true…I"

"You what? You give her a sideways glance and say hello?" Aeon bit back his tongue before he would become even more vehement.

Tenchi stood still in a state of stupor—part of what Aeon said was true. He had never fully acknowledged Ryoko because he had grown so used to her just being there. No matter how many times she had gone missing for a couple of days, she had always returned. Tenchi never questioned this behavior; he just thought she needed some time on her own.

"Good morning you two!" Ryoko had suddenly flown in and startled them from their conversation.

"Nice dress; stripes always were your favorite." Aeon smiled as he recognized the blue and yellow striped pattern—she had a shirt like that when she was younger that she refused to change out of for days.

"Umm thanks" she refrained from blushing and looked at Tenchi who looked far more flustered than usual. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just talking with Aeon. I missed you at dinner yesterday."

"Sorry about that, I went out with Aeon for a drink." She said so nonchalantly not quite aware of what it meant to Tenchi.

"Something Tenchi doesn't quite approve of." Aeon muttered and turned away to walk. "I think he has something to say to you, and I think you need to hear it." He looked Ryoko in the eye, he feared he might be losing her. "I'll see you later, Ryoko." His words clung to her heart and caused her to yearn for his voice, but she stood and watched as he walked away, opting to stay and hear Tenchi out.

"So what's Aeon talking about?" She threw Tenchi a curious glance.

"I'm not going to let him take you, Ryoko" Tenchi said with a tone of defiance. "You belong here with me and everyone else in the Masaki Shrine."

Ryoko looked over the place she had learned to call home over the past few years: did she truly belong here?

"I don't know about that Tenchi…I don't always feel like a part of you or anyone else."

"Do you feel like a part of Aeon?" He began to jump to conclusions.

"Yes…" Her lips had spoken before she had time to register her answer. "I mean he has a lot in common with me, so of course I feel accepted by him."

"I'm here for you too; I just want you to know that. You're special to me Ryoko." He refrained from using the word love and Ryoko noticed it.

"I got it Tenchi, I'll keep that in mind." She grinned and gave him a pat on the back. "I'm going to go out for a bit; I need to think." He nodded and with that she disappeared.

Ryoko stood by the cave and as soon as she got there she let out a cry full of confusion and pain. Why did her heart feel so split? She held her hands close to her chest and let the tears she had been holding back fall freely. For so long she had been accustomed to Tenchi taking center stage in the play she had dubbed as life, yet now he was losing prominence and the structure of her world had begun to collapse. This world she had made revolve around a boy was coming to an end, yet something far more intimidating was here to replace him—freedom. Never, in Ryoko's life, had she been able to live in a world of freedom. Tenchi had taken Kagato's place as her master…would Aeon take Tenchi's? Ryoko pondered on the thought, now suddenly disgusted by her attraction to either.

"I am free…" the words tickled her lips, unaccustomed to the phrase. "But what does that mean?"

Her eyes took in the vast blue sky, watching as the white clouds inched by. She nodded and decided that this time it would be her choice. She would choose who to be with and what kind of life to lead. This freedom would not be defined by a man, but rather by her desires. No longer would she pine after one man—striving to be there for him every single moment.

"I want to know who I was," Ryoko spoke softly to no one but herself. "I want to know the 'me' that was, and then maybe I can figure out who I am now and who I will be."

She smiled and flew up into the sky, letting the wind brush her face. To be free was to live for a cause she believed in; Ryoko understood this and knew, in her heart, that she would have to fight her way through the many challenges inherited as a woman in love.


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptance

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updates in ages! Thanks for the reviews, it helps me get back to writing and overcome my writer's block. Just for the record, I am never abandoning this story, as long as there are people here to read it ^_^. Even so I love this too much to just abandon it.

Forgotten Memories of an Age Past

Chapter 7: Acceptance

Tenchi moaned in his sleep; the nightmares wouldn't subsist. Ryoko…did she really have feelings for Aeon? For so long he had been used to Ryoko's attention being solely focused on him. He frowned as his insides turned—he had ignored her; taken her for granted. Now Aeon had entered into their life and disrupted their peace. Tenchi groaned again; his heart wasn't sure what it wanted and he feared it would decide too late. His mind burned with the possibility of Ryoko leaving with Aeon but fatigue overtook him and his dreams would continue to plague him.

Early next morning Tenchi rose and winced as the muscles in his body tensed uncomfortably. His sleep had been less than satisfying and it was no surprise that his body ached with all the tossing and turning he had done. On his way down the stair he stopped short of being seen as he caught sight of Ryoko speaking with Aeon.

"So you turn it like this?" She clumsily held the whisk in her hand as she spun the pancake batter.

"Yeah, just like that." He stood behind her and gently directed her hand in the circular motion. "Alright now let's go ahead and pour them here."

Tenchi snuck into a better hiding place; trying his best to blend in with the plant he had chosen for his act of espionage. Ryoko was cooking? Tenchi would have been pleasantly surprised if it hadn't been for the fact that Aeon was within close proximity of her. His anger boiled within as it had never done before, until he caught sight of Ryoko's face. The anger that had been boiling within subsided as he noted her smile and her eyes full of light. He had never seen her look so genuinely happy, and at that he sighed. He looked again and heard the bells of her laughter ring as Aeon flipped the pancake on his head by accident—was this really such a bad thing. Inside it felt as if his heart had been released from the tight strings that had been holding it captive and he could breathe again; better yet he could smile again. Perhaps he needed to take after Aeon and follow his heart.

He drew away, meaning to leave quietly, but accidently knocked over the plant he was hiding behind.

"Ah, oh no!" He muttered as it came crashing down.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko peered out from the kitchen.

"Uh, hi Ryoko, I was just coming down…" He lied poorly as he scratched his head.

"Want some pancakes?" Aeon helped him up and offered him a plate. "It's Ryoko's first batch; she said she wanted to impress you." He smiled and set him at the table.

"I did not say that!" Ryoko lightly punched Aeon who chuckled all the while. "There as much your pancakes as they are mine."

"They're good." Tenchi said cheerily as he tasted a bite.

"Thanks…" Ryoko couldn't help but lightly blush. "I'll just leave these here for the rest." She motioned for Aeon to follow her as she waved goodbye to Tenchi.

Tenchi couldn't deny the sharp pain he felt as he realized he was being left behind, but he'd have his chance later. If he truly loved Ryoko he would allow her to pick the path that would make her happiest. Aeon observed Tenchi on his way out and noticed his kind smile—a gesture he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing.

He phased to the roof where he met up with Ryoko and admired the arch of her neck as she looked up at the cloudy sky. He remembered as children he would deny to himself that she was beautiful; he had been afraid that they couldn't be friends anymore if he started to be attracted to her in that sense. In fact he had ignored her for 3 days straight in order to overcome his attraction, but it was in vain.

"You know you're beautiful…" Aeon whispered in her ear.

"You betcha!" Ryoko winked and lightly pushed him away.

"I used to try and not see you as beautiful." Aeon spoke nonchalantly, knowing that his comment would intrigue her.

"Oh yeah, when?" She now leaned towards him, full of the curiosity Aeon had intended her to receive.

"Take a look at this, I found it in Washu's lab yesterday." He pulled out a wisp of a memory and waved it in front of her.

"Did you steal it?" Ryoko laughed and looked at the boy incredulously.

"I'd like to think of it as borrowing." He smirked and played the recording.

The scene played out and a young Ryoko could be spotted walking around her room restlessly. Her face seemed flustered and bordered sadness.

"Why won't he play with me?" She asked an adult Washu who had taken to sitting on her bed. "He _ALWAYS_ plays with me." She looked at her mother with pleading eyes, practically begging for an explanation.

"Have you talked to him Little Ryoko?" Washu asked as she pulled Ryoko in for a hug.

"I've tried, but every time I do, he runs!" Ryoko's brows furrowed in hurt and anger; she had tried on various occasions to stop him but he was always better at hiding than she was at seeking.

"Did you do something to him?" Washu asked warily, knowing how Ryoko could be with Aeon at times—she recalled the many times Ryoko dragged Aeon into situations he would have rather avoided.

"I don't _think_ so…" Ryoko entered into a thoughtful mode; wondering if she did indeed do something bad to Aeon. "All I did was smile at him." She remembered the last time they had played together.

Washu smiled and had an idea of what was going on, but thought it better if her daughter found out on her own. She had noticed how Aeon had matured around her daughter, and knew it was only a matter of time before he saw her as a girl, instead of just as a playmate. Ryoko on the other hand could not fathom this realization of Aeon's.

"He'll come around believe me, it's about noon time…" Washu heard a knock at the door. "See what did I tell ya?" She beamed as she witnessed how excited Ryoko got as she sped towards the door.

Ryoko opened it eagerly and was ecstatic to find and Aeon on her porch. The older man picked her up and spun with her in his arms. She laughed as did he and he gently put her down.

"Aeon here came to apologize to you." grinned and nudged his boy forward. "Alright I'll leave you two to it, now where's Washu." He trailed off happily as could be.

Aeon looked at Ryoko and then quickly looked away as red began to tinge his cheeks. He had been avoiding her for days now, hoping that this strange, tingly feeling would dissipate. It never did and he figured it never would; all he knew was that it hurt more to stay away from her anyhow.

"Ryoko…I…" Aeon began but felt two arms crush the air out of him.

Ryoko had pulled him in for a hug and squeezed tight—she had missed him a lot more than she would ever admit. Her days weren't as fun or bright without him, and adventures weren't the same without her partner in crime. She held him close, making sure he wouldn't run off and hide again; making sure he was with her again.

"I'm sorry…" Ryoko whimpered out as she refused to release the boy from her grip.

"I…I…I can't breathe!" Aeon gasped as she finally loosened her arms.

"I promise I won't do anything bad to you…for a while." She added towards the end—it was inevitable that she would soon draw them into a troublesome predicament.

"It's not your fault Ryoko," Aeon tried to stop her from taking the blame, and winced with shame as he saw her eyes begin to water. "It's just…I want to stay your friend forever; even if you are really pretty." Aeon muttered at last.

Young Ryoko stood still, unsure of what he meant; completely baffled by his honesty. He had avoided her because she was pretty? Wait, she was pretty? Ryoko began to blush and then broke out in laughter as she registered Aeon's mortified face. He was a pretty serious guy thought Ryoko, and wondered why he couldn't just tell her in the first place instead of ignoring her. She grabbed his hand and flew towards the brilliantly blue sky.

"I promise you we'll always be friends; just promise me you'll never leave me again."

Aeon smiled—now that was something he could do.

The memory ended and it left Ryoko with a slightly warm and fuzzy feeling; she turned her gaze towards the sky and cherished the resemblance it had to the brilliantly blue sky of the video.

"You were always beautiful Ryoko; I just didn't accept it, at first." He chuckled as he lay on the Masaki Shrine roof. "It had finally dawned on me that you were a girl, and I was a boy."

"I can't believe you actually ignored me…not many men could." She grinned as she turned to face him. "You and Tenchi have that much in common."

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me if I told you how I felt. You were so different from me…I wasn't sure if I was your type."

"Did you ever tell me how you felt?" Ryoko dug deeper, hoping he could shed some light into her heart's past.

Aeon stared at her with a steady gaze—his silver eyes met her golden ones at a stand-still. Should he tell her now? He had wanted her to remember the promise they had made to each other, but here she was asking him about the truth. The truth was he had been hers and she had been his…once upon a time they had promised to never part. Aeon had loved her then and he continued to love her now. He finally closed his eyes, grinned and sighed.

"You'll know soon; I'll tell you once you accept what your heart desires."

"That easy huh…" She sadly smirked as she realized she'd have to choose a path soon. "It's been so long…" she breathed in the fresh air, "since I've felt like I had a choice; like my voice matters."

"It's about time you accept your freedom." Aeon phased from the roof and ended up in the sky. "I'm not here to ignore you, I'm not here to control you, Ryoko…I'm here to be your partner in crime—that includes love." He phased away with his boyish grin and Ryoko felt a certain tug inside that made her quiver.

Ryoko nodded—perhaps it was time to be her brave, rash self that she always portrayed. It was time to confront her Tenchi…

End Note: It took me so long to finish this, and for that I'm so sorry! Anyways I'm glad you all like Aeon ^_^ Keep up the reviews; they're all really awesome and remind me to get back to writing.


	8. Chapter 8: Forever Sounds Good

Author's note: I'm glad you have all taken to Aeon so well ^_^, and thanks for encouraging me to update faster!

Forgotten Memories of an Age Past

Chapter 8: Forever Sounds Good

Ryoko looked around the shrine for Tenchi, figuring he would be sweeping the grounds for his grandfather, but he didn't seem to be anywhere in the vicinity. She took in the smell of the cherry blossoms as they bloomed for the last time; soon the seasons would change. She took flight and looked down at the earth's beauty—she had a soft spot for nature; just one other thing she never admitted to the gang. She stopped short in the air as she dawned upon her many interests… had she ever shown her true self to any of them except Aeon? Her memories spent at the Masaki household flooded in and not once had she let her walls down—except for that time when she merged with Zero; Ryoko slightly scowled at that. She hadn't been sure if she would still be herself once she let Zero merge with her, and hell she had acted pretty abnormal for a couple of days. Ryoko chuckled as she reminisced but soon caught sight of Tenchi.

"Tenchi!" she yelled out as she drew closer to him.

Tenchi grinned happily as he wiped the sweat off his brow and put his plow to rest.

"Hey Ryoko, what brings you here?" He tried his best to be nonchalant, but inside he was hoping for something more than a simple hello.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice held steady to her surprise. "I want to know something."

"Sure, what is it?" His body felt rigid as her golden eyes peered into his chocolate brown gaze.

"Do you love me, Tenchi?" Her gaze wouldn't falter until he answered the question truthfully.

Tenchi felt his body break out in a cold sweat, and his heart began to race although his body stood perfectly still. Could she hear how hard it was hammering? He looked at her face and melted at the beautiful features that graced her visage, but did he really love her? He had been jealous of Aeon this entire time; jealous that Ryoko preferred Aeon over him. He had saved her from Kagato, and she had released him from Haruna's collapsing world—they had saved each other, but did he love her? He clenched his fist and spoke gently.

"Ryoko…I do love you, but…" Ryoko slightly frowned as she heard him falter in his speech; no matter what, Tenchi still had the ability to hurt her with his words. "I don't think it's enough." He smiled and pulled Ryoko in for a hug. "You will always hold a special place in my heart—the one person who brought excitement to my life, and saved it countless times."

"You saved me too you know." Ryoko choked back her tears.

"I saved you, but that doesn't mean you're eternally bound to me." Tenchi pulled back so he could observe her features. "I'll always be your friend Ryoko, but Aeon…he'll always be more than that." He smiled kindly on Ryoko as she let a tear fall.

"You'll be alright without me then?" She jested with him as she wiped her tear away. "I mean the princess can hardly put up a fight."

"I think I'll manage, but I will miss you if that's what you mean." Tenchi said solemnly, knowing he had to let her go.

A rumbling began in the distance and caused the two to look up—the sky was on fire. Without warning a spaceship hovered above the Masaki Shrine and began its descent. Ryoko's heart skipped a beat as she registered the logo on the ship: the Science Academy had finally come. She looked at Tenchi and he nodded in agreement as they both set off towards the landing site.

Voices could be heard shouting at each other, but Ryoko wasn't sure who it was. She phased closer and found Aeon face to face with a rather sinister character. She had known quite a bit of bad guys, but this guy seemed a bit over the top. His features were sharp, his eyes blood red, and his cloak practically screamed 'I'm a mass murderer', but more than all these notable features was the scar across his face.

"Do you remember me boy?" His voice hissed like a snake's. "Or is the scar you left on my face so horrible that I'm beyond recognition!" He spat at Aeon.

"Actually it's quite an improvement if I do say so myself." He smirked and conjured his energy sword. "You should let me finish the job."

"Always the sarcastic one, but I'm through playing games with you." His mouth twisted into a grin as he summoned a man beside him.

Ryoko's eyes widened as she recognized the man in rags and chains—it was Professor Hawke. He looked beaten and bruised, unclean and unshaven, but it was without a doubt Aeon's father.

"Father!" Aeon shouted as he charged towards him, but stopped short as the sinister man put his weapon to Professor Hawke's throat. "Let him go!" He snarled at the cloaked figure.

"Give me the black box, and I'll give you your father." He dangled the chains tauntingly.

Without giving it another thought Ryoko threw an energy bolt directly at the cloaked figure—to hell with formal introductions. She smirked as she witnessed the bolt get closer and closer, but faltered as it reflected off an invisible force. The wretched man snarled as he turned to see who had dared to attack him.

"Well, well what do we have here?" He looked Ryoko up and down, smiling with pleasure all the while. "If it isn't the little brat that was always with you way back when…"

"Ryoko!" Aeon turned to face her and felt a knot of fear wind up inside.

Professor Hawke looked up although his face was slightly swollen; he could still see her perfectly and smiled. If she was here then Washu wouldn't be too far off.

"Hey Ryoko, you sure have grown beautifully." He said gently before the cloaked man could kick him.

Professor Hawke grunted from the hit but the smile plastered on his face wouldn't falter. Ryoko winced as she witnessed the beating but stopped short of charging as the cloaked man resumed using Professor Hawke as a hostage.

"Who are you?" Ryoko spoke as the eerie gaze of his red eyes chilled her to the bone.

"You can't have forgotten me; not good, old Kronos…" His voice rasped on her ear. "Hopefully Kagato taught you more manners than your wretched mother did." His mouth twisted into the same sinister smile. "You should thank me, after all it was because of me that he was able to get away with both you and your mother."

At first his voice sounded very distant, and then all at once blaringly loud. Her knees buckled and her body felt lifeless as she held onto Kronos' red eyes. Her body should have hit the ground, but she felt someone support her. Ryoko regained her focus and looked up to see Aeon holding her. His gaze was full of concern and this reminded Ryoko that she would never be alone again; that she had her partner in crime with her once more.

"You may have ruined my life once, but I won't allow you to do it again." Ryoko stood back up and clenched her fist in anger and confidence. "I don't remember you and I don't care to—you are nothing to me and that's how it's going to stay." She drew out her energy saber and poised for battle. "Leave Professor Hawke out of this."

Kronos broke out into a fit of laughter but kept his blade at Hawke's neck; there was no way he was going to release his hostage. This girl was still just as reckless as he remembered, and this he could twist to his advantage. She had after all taken the bait last time, and fallen into his trap; if it hadn't been for her reckless nature, Kagato might have never captured Washu. He devised a way to rile her up, and in doing so distracted himself as Tenchi made his way behind the unwanted guest. Ryoko signaled him to release his hostage, and Tenchi nodded.

"Here we go." Tenchi sighed as he finally cut the links with his Lighthawk and dashed away with Professor Hawke in his arms.

"What the?" Kronos turned to find that he no longer had a hostage.

"I wonder if you were this stupid back then?" Ryoko pondered out loud.

"He was." Aeon smirked and readied for battle.

They both charged Kronos who looked terrified at the duo. Their blades slammed down on what should have been their target, but just as Ryoko's bolt had been deflected, so had their attacks. Kronos cringed and shut his eyes tight, but opened them to find that he was perfectly ok. He laughed hysterically once more and shot his energy gun at them.

"The Science Academy wouldn't let me come without sufficiently equipping me, you fools!"

"Just hit his ship on the lower left side; there's a generator that provides him his shield." Hawke muttered as he came in and out of consciousness.

"Get him to Washu." Ryoko ordered Tenchi.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave the two of you…"

"We can handle it." Aeon assured him. "You'd be doing me a great favor by escorting my father."

"Alright be careful." Tenchi couldn't further argue with Aeon; plus Dr. Hawke looked to be in pretty bad condition.

Ryoko gave him a wink for reassurance and focused once more on Kronos. The rage inside of her threatened to break loose, but she knew he would be expecting that. They charged each fueled with a different energy—one of hate and the other of vengeance. Eyes blazing with power, they were face to face with an enemy that had torn the fabric of their once happy lives. Kronos was as sure as dead as their blades fell upon him, but before he could be destroyed his lips twisted into his genuine smirk.

Aeon watched as he pulled out his hands from behind his back and formed an energy bolt, but that was impossible—as far as he knew Kronos was never capable of such powers. He had been a lowly scientist that had worked at the Science Academy. He had shown a preference for Washu more than once, but she never even looked his way; in fact, he had been more of a janitor than a scientist—cleaning up messes and washing equipment. Aeon watched as he aimed it straight for Ryoko, knowing she couldn't dodge it at the speed she was going. Without another thought Aeon pushed Ryoko out of the way. She crash landed into the forest, and was a bit pissed that Aeon had thrown her off course.

"Hey what the hell was—" She stopped short as she looked up from the rubble of branches and leaves.

Her heart wanted to say "no", pleaded that this was not reality but a terrible nightmare, but it was beating too hard for this not to be reality. Aeon stood on his knees with an energy bolt straight through his chest.

Kronos laughed with a boom. "How's that for Zeus' Bolt!" He caressed the mechanical device on his arm. "It's one of the few creations I've ever come to cherish."

Ryoko's heart hammered until she could no longer hear his maniacal chatter, and in less than a second she phased behind him. She summoned her sword and implanted it deep within the bowels of Kronos. He gasped, not realizing he had been taken by surprise and turned slowly to see Ryoko.

"I knew I would die…" His smile never faltered. "I just wanted to make sure I was able to take away what you loved most before I did." He pointed towards Aeon who now lay slumped on the ground. "Just as you did from me…" His last words barely audible as his life slipped away.

Ryoko scowled at the man and kicked him before she made her way towards Aeon. His face looked peaceful, and if it hadn't been for the blood, Ryoko would have thought him to be asleep. She picked him up in her arms, slightly grunting at the weight of his body—hell if she was going to let him die.

"You're not getting away that easily." Ryoko smirked, trying to hide the fear that was boiling within.

'Ryoko…' It was her mother calling through the mental link. 'What happened? Your fear is overwhelming me.'

'Aeon's been injured…badly' Ryoko replied while phasing the two of them into Washu's lab. "I know you can fix him." Ryoko stated in an absolute tone.

"I can try Ryoko, but…" She examined the wound. "This was a clean shot." She winced as she viewed the burnt flesh.

"Yes, and you're the greatest scientist that ever was, so fix him." Her tone raised in volumes as she held back her tears. "You can do anything, can't you?" She looked up at her mother in a helpless way; begging her to bring back Aeon.

"It's not that easy Ryoko…he's special, like you." Washu caressed her daughter's cheek. "He'll have to stay in the rehabilitating pod for weeks before he gains consciousness again."

Washu motioned for her daughter to place him in a strange device. Ryoko looked at it with suspicion, but Washu's gaze looked nothing but sincere. If this was the only way to save him then she would do it—he had taken that bolt for her; she owed him her life. She placed Aeon's body in the strange liquid and let the machine do its job. Even if he hadn't saved her, Ryoko would have gladly spent the rest of her life by his side—it was her choice.

"Ryoko, I'm sorry…" Tenchi had walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I should've stayed and helped."

"It's not your fault Tenchi; you had to get here." Ryoko looked around for the man who was Aeon's father, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where is he anyways?"

"Right here Little Ryoko." A deep voice spoke with a bit of a rasp. "Though I suppose you're not little anymore." He moved aside a curtain and smiled.

She made her way towards him with a sense of curiosity; here was the man she had grown up with. She smiled as she recognized the warm glow that emitted and his carefree smile.

"I'm so glad Aeon found you—he wouldn't stop crying the first months you were gone." Ryoko blushed at his comment. "He was so attached to you, and worse, I didn't have my little space pirate to be wild with me anymore." He grabbed at her cyan locks unexpectedly and pulled.

"Hey!" she shouted and furrowed her brows in anger as she began to pull at his face.

"Great, you two are at it again!" Washu witnessed with a smile the interaction between her daughter and her long lost love. "I swear Vincent, you haven't grown up one bit."

"And neither have you," He chuckled as he looked her up and down. "In fact I think you're aging backwards."

Washu blushed furiously as she realized he had never seen her as a 12-year old adolescent. She grabbed a fan out of thin air and whacked him across the head.

"Ouch, hey I'm injured." Vincent grinned nervously as he viewed the enraged Washu. "Is that any way to treat a patient?"

"Patient, eh?" Washu smirked and a dangerous sparkle entered her eyes. "Does that mean you'll be my guinea pig!" She shouted out in joy as she brought forth various plugs and strange devices.

"Ah!" Vincent's face paled as he said, "I believe we got over this phase, remember?"

Washu chuckled. "You always seemed to behave better afterwards."

Ryoko laughed at her mother's carefree attitude—now here's a Washu that she could relate with. She eyed Vincent and knew he was as much in love with Washu as Washu was with him. She had never looked at anyone the way she looked at Vincent. Inside Ryoko felt another piece of her heart return: now she had a complete family.

"Anyways Ryoko, I give you permission to marry my son."

Ryoko broke out into a fit of coughing as she choked on the very air she had been breathing. Even Tenchi took a few steps back at Vincent's words. Washu rolled her eyes knowing well how ridiculous her lover could be.

"I didn't even ask!" Ryoko crossed her arms and muttered back as if she could care less.

"As I recall you asked me a very long time ago and I wasn't able to get back to you."

Ryoko's eyes reached their full size as she stared at the man incredulously—was he being serious? How could she have asked him? Unless, of course, she had done this while she was very young.

"Yes, I remember it now, you came up to me when you were 5 years old and asked for my son's hand in marriage." Vincent put his hands up to his face. "I was so proud of him for snagging a girl like you." His eyes twinkled.

Ryoko wore a strange face as she looked at the man her mother had fallen for—he was surely as strange as anyone could be. How could Washu fall for such a silly man? But wait…Ryoko began to laugh gently as she realized his behaviors mimicked her own. She had taken after his brass and blunt character.

"Well I'll wait for Aeon to wake up so I can ask him if he'll be mine; I'll let him know you gave me your blessing Dr. Hawke." He slightly frowned at the name she had addressed him by.

She caught his frown but couldn't tell why he wore it. She looked at Washu who also wore a pained expression and was further confused by the sudden downcast atmosphere.

"She doesn't remember anything Vincent." Washu explained as the man continued to frown. "Her memories are locked away."

"What don't I remember?" Ryoko couldn't keep her eyes of the sullen Hawke.

"It's nothing." Vincent began to smile again, as he waved his hand in the air as if clearing smoke from the air.

"Vincent…" Washu knew he was evading the pain he was feeling.

"It's nothing, Washu." He laughed and lay back down on the bed.

Ryoko grew annoyed at the hidden dialogue and began to growl which caused Vincent to chuckle.

"At least some things never change." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Washu transformed into her adult form and took Ryoko by the hand. As she pulled her away from Vincent and Tenchi, Ryoko followed without retaliation. Deep down in her heart Washu knew it was time to return all of Ryoko's memories; however, she would never do this without Ryoko's consent. She stopped at the machine she was looking for and then turned to face her daughter. To her surprise, Ryoko looked peaceful and calm—an expression rarely witnessed.

"Vincent's a lot like you; you guys hide your pain the same way. Just as you neglect your suffering in public and demean, so does he." Washu wore a same smile. "You took after him in so many ways…" Washu stopped, wondering how far she should go in explaining her relationship to Vincent Hawke.

"Is he my father?" Ryoko gasped in utter horror.

Washu doubled back and crashed to the floor.

"No, of course not! Not biologically anyways!" Washu stammered out as she picked herself back up. "That would mean you and Aeon are siblings."

Ryoko sighed in relief, knowing she couldn't be with Aeon if they were in fact brother and sister— the Jurians practiced marrying within the family; not her.

"Ryoko, do you want your memories back?"

Her eyes wavered as Washu asked her the question—could she really be the same once she remembered her past? Terror, fear and confusion swirled around inside of her, threatening to consume her. She was no closer to an answer than when Washu had asked the first time. As she stood still a shiny object fell from her pocket.

"Hmmm?" Washu looked at it, before it began to play a holographic video.

Ryoko was just as surprised, but new straight away what it was—one of Aeon's videos that he had kept. She watched as it played.

"Ryoko, it's late, we should go home." A young Aeon stood on the edge of a beautifully lit bridge.

"But there's supposed to be a lunar eclipse tonight!" Ryoko jumped up in excitement.

Aeon sighed, but betrayed a small smile as Ryoko jumped in delight.

"Fine, let's wait for it." Aeon sat down beside her and looked up, sure enough the moon was beginning to disappear.

"Look! It's starting!" Ryoko's eyes gleamed as she pointed to the sky.

Aeon watched as the light disappeared from the sky and left the two in complete darkness, as the lights at the Academy also began to dim. He felt something scoot by him and snuggle in his chest.

"Ryoko, what are you doing?" He blushed furiously as the girl made contact with him.

"It's dark…"

"Of course it is, but—" He was growing more nervous by the second.

"I'm scared." She whispered as she held him tightly.

Aeon sighed and put his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I'll always be here for you, don't worry." He spoke in an affectionate tone that caused a young Ryoko to blush—since when had her friend been tougher than her. She smiled but never let her grip on him slip.

"Aeon you're really brave you know." Ryoko spoke softly as the darkness enshrouded them.

"For you I am…" He felt his heart hammering, and Ryoko could feel it.

"Your heart, it's beating fast." She pressed her ear closer and lost herself to the comfort of its rhythm.

"That's only for you too." He spoke softly, hoping she might not hear him.

She looked up and caught his silver eyes with hers. She smiled as she saw the light in his eyes, and the darkness around her began to dissipate. Within her heart began to beat just as hard and fast as his, and a certain thrill could be felt all about her—this was her way of feeling true happiness.

"Mine too, and it'll be that way forever…right Aeon?" Ryoko began to yawn as she found his body way too comfortable to snuggle in.

"Forever sounds good." Aeon sat there, smiling as he had never done before, with the girl he had promised his beating heart to.

The video ended and the hologram disappeared—Ryoko stood, her body beginning to feel that same thrill of happiness. Without meaning to a tear slipped past her which caused her minor shock.

'Why am I crying?' She tried her best to stop the tears but her attempts were in vain. 'I guess I really do want to remember…' her lips tugged into a soft smile as she looked at Washu.

"I'm ready." She took Washu's hands and sat on the machine that would get rid of the blockade that was suppressing her past.

With that Ryoko felt triumphant as she realized how great it felt to take control of her life. This is what she had always craved—the freedom to live. Soon Aeon would wake and she would be there for him, ready to take him on an adventure. Her heart began to race, attesting to the excitement she felt as she planned ahead—the adventure that would last them forever.

Author's Endnote: So I thought about ending it there…..but there's a sequel coming of course! However that will be under a new story, and there'll also be a side story with just Washu and Vincent Hawke(Just a short fanfic with a few chapters). That being said, I'd like my readers to throw some ideas my way, if that's not too much to ask. If you don't like posting where everyone can see just leave me a message on my profile; I need to put my inbox to good use ;p.


End file.
